


【寒湛】污小蓝蓝 9

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 7





	【寒湛】污小蓝蓝 9

光阴如白驹过隙，一刻也不曾停止过。又过了数年后，两公子已行过冠礼，结伴外出历练。风吹落叶簌簌，寒来暑往，不夜天依旧燃烧着焰火，只是不再似当年最繁盛之时，那般颇具威名。宗主寝殿内，靠在温若寒怀里的蓝湛，总会想起两个孩子小的时候，他给他们哼歌曲，讲故事。

“阿娘，父亲说你很喜欢我们，是因为你也喜欢他，是吗？”老二童言无忌，天真地问道。

“别问了，睡吧。”这会儿蓝湛轻拍过孩子后背，面色苍白如纸，嘴角勾起一抹极尴尬的微笑。他舒展过身子，敲了敲酸胀的腰间软肉，心里暗暗抱怨道：温若寒，你要脸吗？

“啊，为什么呀？父亲还说，要不是他狠下心，就不会有我了。”老二不顾一旁哥哥疯狂暗示勿要多言，只自顾自地咬着小手指，瞪着一双圆滚滚的大眼睛望向蓝湛。

“睡觉！”脑海逐渐浮现出当年欲逃回蓝家，被温若寒半路逮住，随后，对方将自己拖至丛林里，强迫欢爱了整整三日，蓝湛脸色愈发难看。他揉了揉老二又顺又软的发丝，严厉地教导对方闭嘴。蓝湛看到这个孩子，便不自觉地回忆起温若寒当初，将奄奄一息的自己抱回不夜天，呵斥道：“蓝二公子？你想逃？那就用孩子捆住你，看你若是大着肚子，如何逃。”

游离的思绪，冷不防被温若寒关切的问询打断，蓝湛这才反应过来：如今，离当初自己怀上第二个孩子的日子，已经过去整整二十载，他也在温若寒身边，侍奉了那么多年。

身体早已契合，温若寒总能准确无误地抚慰蓝湛身上各个敏感点，把他干的舒爽无比。然而心，蓝湛从未交出过，他不知道温若寒是怎么想的，为何要困住自己，到底是出于爱，还是另有他故？不过，他也没兴趣去明白一些事。

温若寒见蓝湛又一次发呆不语，只俯身，在对方耳畔低沉道：“阿湛，你想孩子们了？”

“嗯。”蓝湛微微颔首，沉默不语。

被温若寒拥抱着轻拍过后背，他的气息亦愈发不稳，呼吸中伴着极重的喘气。未过多时，卧榻上铺散开一层层雪白素衣，温若寒将蓝湛蔽体衣物尽数褪去，使得对方单衣领口只堪堪挂在手肘处，露出了一片白皙肌肤，又分明透着一层薄粉。

蓝湛被一股巨大的力量推倒在榻，他面对着温若寒，冷冷一笑后又噤声不语，浅眸中升起的，是不一样的星光，有迫不得已的无奈，也有千帆过尽，看透一切的从容。

“那就再生一个。”温若寒稍一挥臂，缠在横梁上方的红绸便披落下来，遮住了卧榻上的光景，也遮住了一片春光。

蓝湛被温若寒扶起身，他能清晰地感知到，对方托住自己臀部的手愈发肆无忌惮，指尖探入蜜穴，重重地按捏了一下。此时，也不知是太疼还是太爽，蓝湛眼角逼出了泪水，他双臂往前，狠狠拥抱住了温若寒，指甲在对方结实的后背处挠出些许红痕。

“先，先去沐浴。”蓝湛艰难道。

“结束以后再说。”温若寒咬住了怀里人脖颈，将被湿热内壁包裹的手指旋转过一圈，又往里顶了顶。感觉到蓝湛后穴已自行分泌出湿滑粘腻的液体，温若寒笑道，“温某很久没想过，还能把你压在床上，干个两三天。”

往前，他们做爱多是一周两三次。也就入寝后，温若寒意思一下，将大棒插入蓝湛屁眼里，捅两下子，射一泡浓精灌满对方肠道，便哄着怀里人入睡了。然而如今，若是想致孕，不做上个三四天，孕丹是不会奏效的。

更何况，以蓝湛如今叫人堪忧的身体状况，隔三差五腹泻，人又站不稳，保不准做上一周，都难以致孕。

不过温若寒是不会怕的，他并不担心。如今，曾经不可一世的尊主，爱怜地将蓝湛缓缓抱起后，使其坐到自己大腿间，两瓣雪白臀肉间，抵着一根狰狞的粗长大棒，其上经脉突出，愈发勃起胀大。

“呃。。”屁眼被男人的阴茎前端抵着，蓝湛闷哼一声，咬紧唇瓣。温若寒见状，死死吻住其喘着粗气的脖颈，心满意足地注视着蓝湛昂起脖颈后，欲仙欲死的模样。趁着对方不注意，温若寒扶住蓝湛腰肢，让其稍往前后，后穴含住龟头，一屁股坐了下去。

“呃。。亲。。”感觉体内又一次被异物填满，蓝湛昏沉着同温若寒交换过一个缠绵的吻。他的屁股，被温若寒抓捏着，几度变形，他的胸膛，亦与对方紧紧想贴，不久后二人皆是汗淋淋的。

温若寒开始一下一下动作起来，他见坐在自己身上的蓝湛，逐渐沉沦于风月，心里倒也是逐渐愉悦起来。被肉棒开拓进入过无数次的后穴，不紧不松，含住了温若寒身下大宝贝，直叫人舒爽地喟叹。温若寒狠狠揉了把蓝湛浑圆臀部，曾经如名器般的存在，如今倒也愈发饱满。许是被疼爱习惯了，除了随着抽插频率喘息不止，蓝湛还会不由自主地将双腿缠上温若寒腰间，诱惑中透着娇气。

不知过去多久，感到体内涌入一股滚烫液体，蓝湛环抱住温若寒，整个人哆嗦了一下。他耳根已然红透，一双极浅眸子泛着朦胧水雾，眼眶亦红的像兔子一样。蓝湛整张脸，分明完全被春色覆盖：鼻尖淡粉淡粉，鼻翼微微翕动，嘴唇亦被啃吻的红肿发胀，微张着娇声喘气。渐渐地，蓝湛只觉得入目所见，似乎在上下左右晃动，视线亦模糊不清，他瘫倒在温若寒身下，喃喃道：“唔。。”

“这就累了？”温若寒将蓝湛翻过身来，揉上了对方微微鼓起的小腹，温柔中透着严厉，“再来几次，否则这里，出不了孩子。”

“呃。。”蓝湛抽了抽鼻子，用手背擦拭去泪水。此时室内烛火将熄，绸帐内愈发昏暗，蓝湛被温若寒死死定在床上，全身未着寸缕，身下是一片狼藉。他双腿被分的大开，腿根上满是掐痕和牙印，蜜穴还在往外渗着白浊。

“真可爱。”温若寒揉上对方胀红的脸颊，感叹道。

三日内，蓝湛从未离开过床榻，倒是温若寒，时不时掀起帘子，出来晃悠几圈后，带着餐盒回到寝殿。他凝视着蓝湛被折腾到虚脱的神情，倒也心生怜悯，把对方扶起身后，一勺勺喂进蓝湛嘴里，随后又抚慰其好好躺下，勿要乱动。

待第四日，情潮结束后，蓝湛瘫倒在榻上，后穴内浊液流出，顺着大腿根缓缓淌下，弄得床单上满是肮脏混浊的液体。温若寒扶他坐了起来。哪知顺着身体重力，屁股刚压到床板，蓝湛便痛的“撕”地咬牙，双手紧紧攥住对方衣物，面露倦意。

温若寒没法子，只好将他抱进了浴池。


End file.
